1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to semiconductor memories.
2. Related Art
Conventional memory bit cells require a minimum amount of voltage to reliably write data to the cells. Trends in the development of semiconductor memories are to scale down the size of memory cells as well as to scale down the voltages associated with a memory circuit. As write or program voltages used to write data to a memory cell decrease, the reliability of the write operation is jeopardized. Others have used multiple supply voltages wherein a higher voltage is used to improve either a write margin or a read margin. Lower voltages are used for other non-memory functions on an integrated circuit. However, the need to provide multiple supply voltages is a disadvantage because additional integration effort is required and may not be feasible since additional power rails cannot always be guaranteed. Also, additional voltage regulators may be required to supply a higher valued write or program voltage. Thus conventional memory bit cells are often inadequate to reliably operate with the desired lower supply voltages used in advanced semiconductors.